<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bracelets by porcelainface</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936722">Bracelets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainface/pseuds/porcelainface'>porcelainface</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bracelets, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Shy GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainface/pseuds/porcelainface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is from Brentwood College and Dream is from the school right next to his. Two schools sharing the same competition sure do lead to becoming enemies. Students from Brentwood weren't allowed to interfere with the students from the opposite school, St. Andrews'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Convincing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think I feel better now," George says tentatively, throwing his head back as Sapnap went to sit next to him on the couch. He turned on the TV before acknowledging George, "Well, I did remind you not to over study. Finals are in two months, you have plenty of time, George."</p><p>"What? You call that plenty? After finals are over, that's literally your future. Your grade holds the future and if anything, you'd wish you were studying months ago," George scoffed and Sapnap, as usual, rolled his eyes. It's not that he was taking Finals lightly, he just thinks that George was overreacting instead. He was supposed to stay calm instead of freaking out over it two months in advance.</p><p>George continues rambling about Finals and how important it is even for job applications while Sapnap pretended to listen while switching between channels. </p><p>"I think you should just skip the party," Sapnap spoke and George stopped his sentence dead, turning to Sapnap, "What? It was just a fever. Please, this is probably the last party we'll ever attend. You know everyone here is invited, right? Before finals?" He asked, sounding desperate. </p><p>Sapnap sighed, shaking his head still, "No. You had a high fever and you were dizzy,"</p><p>"That was yesterday. I told you I feel better now,"</p><p>"Party is in four hours, not four days. You just recovered. You can't just party after you've recovered,"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You're gonna fall sick again." Sapnap sighed, like a disappointed Father whose son wouldn't listen to him. George just shrugged, mumbling a small "I don't really care," before heading into his bedroom, which Sapnap assumed he was going to pick an outfit for the party. </p><p>Sapnap groaned, forcing himself to stand up on his legs, finding himself an outfit as well before they headed to the big party. He headed up to Georges' room, looking at him rummage through his closet, looking up as soon as he sees Sapnap standing by the doorway.</p><p>"Well," Sapnap finally spoke, "If you ever pass out, just know you'll end up in someone elses' room. I'm not responsible if anything bad ever happens to you,"</p><p>George gave him a dramatic jaw drop, turning to look at him in shock, putting away the extra clothes he had took from his wardrobe, "You're a horrible friend, just saying."</p><p>"I don't know...Don't remember saying no to you attending the party,"</p><p>"You're so dumb," </p><p>Sapnap mocked him with his lips before entering his own room, searching for his own outfit now. </p><p>"Beats me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is a really huge house," George drawled on a low laugh. He pulled his t-shirt down as he took another a step towards the four-storey-high house. The music from the house could be heard from outside, 'though it was faded. George placed his hand on the long, cold doorknob, pushing it down as he entered the house. The loud music blasted into his face before he could even react, causing him to flinch a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Be outside before twelve. Remember, no cabs, okay?" Sapnap screamed into Georges' face, hoping to fight off the loud music. George nodded in response, making his way past tall, sweaty bodies, dancing to the music with red cups in their hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get us drinks!" Sapnap says.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" George shook his head but as he watched Sapnap walked away from him, he decide to make his way down the hall as he proceeded to head up the stairs, hoping to find an empty bedroom where he could rest his head, which was hurting again. He never planned on informing Sapnap since he knew Sapnap would start rambling about how he did remind him to stay home instead.</p><p> </p><p>But this was the last party they can hold as a whole cohort before Finals. Everybody in the last year of Brentwood High was invited. Everybody who was going to graduate, at least.</p><p> </p><p>George pursed his lips in hopes to stop the sharp pain in his head. He checked every room on the second floor, only to run into couples making out in every corner of the rooms. He cringed at the sight of couples even kissing, proceeding to check the third floor.</p><p> </p><p>Then, his phone vibrated, a text message from Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Sapnap</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Wru?</p><p> </p><p>Yo u sucking?</p><p> </p><p>where are you</p><p> </p><p>man u must be sucked</p><p>so good rn you forget to</p><p>reply me</p><p> </p><p>what is wrong with you?</p><p> </p><p>im fine</p><p> </p><p>im just finding a room</p><p> </p><p>i'll be back down</p><p> </p><p>take ur time im with</p><p>karl</p><p> </p><p>karl from science?</p><p> </p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>oh ok</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>George entered the last room from the very end of the third floor, glad that the room wasn't filled with bodies smashed against one another. He cheered to himself, shutting the door from behind him, laying down the bed. It was a long, Queen sized bed with a clean, white duvet layed on it nicely. He shut his eyes, hoping to rest his head, putting on his EarPods in to shut himself from the loud, blaring music from downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly rubbed his fingers on his temple in round motion with his eyes shut, groaning in pain. Then he hears the sound of sliding doors coming from near him.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as the doors of the balcony slid open and sat up almost instantly, turning his body to face the stranger who happened to freeze in position, both of them looking at one another in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, was smoking by the balcony. Didn't realise you entered,"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. My head was hurting," George frowned, burrowing under the covers. He put his EarPods back into the case, awkwardly sitting with the stranger in bed.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" George asked, hoping to have an accompany while he eases the throbbing pain in his head but he just seemed to have ignored the question, lifting his arm up to place the cigarette in between his lips as he inhaled that grey stench, the bracelets on his wrist clicking on one another.</p><p> </p><p>George just nodded his head slowly, turning on his phone to scroll through twitter, hoping to bite off the embarrassment of getting ignored.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't smoke,"</p><p> </p><p>George lifted his head up, eyeing him and then around the room, to check if it was directed to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't smoke. Ever, actually. You shouldn't smoke, either, y'know?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy just seemed to inhale the cigarette once again, completely ignorant. Instead, he offered George the cigarette, who obviously declined the offer.</p><p> </p><p>"I like your bracelets," George pointed, "That's alot of bracelets on ones' wrist," He says, still hoping to get his name, at least.</p><p> </p><p>"I make bracelets but it's not as good as I wish it was,"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>George lifts his head in shock, probably because the guy was actually listening to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess," he lifted his hand to show the blue customised bracelet he had on his wrist, "I made this one just last night when I was sick,"</p><p> </p><p>It had a few customisable star-shaped, flower-shaped beads and one frog bead on the very top on it.</p><p> </p><p>"If I could use all the bracelets I made, I would have matched with you wearing the whole set of bracelets on your wrist," George let out a small laugh, "Can I see some of your bracelets?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only people who likes me can,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you think you're everyones' dream boy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, I am," He laughed a little, tapping the cigarette onto the ashtray before leaving it there for a little, stretching his arm as he slowly leaned back onto the comfortable bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm George, by the way," George says, breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm-" he looked up, thinking, "Dream."</p><p> </p><p>George scoffed, "Seriously? So do I just call you Dream? I'd sound like an idiot,"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that’s me. I'm Dream. The bracelet guy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hungover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George wrapped himself in the duvet, waves of nausea adding to his misery as he slowly opened his eyes to the dimly lit room, slipping his hand along the bedsheet as he sprawled onto the carpet with a crashing thump. He ceased at the throbbing pain in his head that caused the room to spin, using the bedstead to pull himself up to his feet. </p><p>"Feel good?" He hears Sapnap, placing his hands up to his forehead. </p><p>"God, how much did I drink?"</p><p>"Don't know. Might wanna ask the chick you made out with," Sapnap says and George could swear he can feel Sapnap smirking as he says that, almost as if he was proud of him. </p><p>"Chick?"</p><p>Sapnap hummed in response. Again, Georges' stomach lurched and gurgled. Perhaps some painkillers would help ease the pain in both his head and stomach. George splashed cold water onto his face just to feel something refreshing and instantly wished he never drank so much.</p><p>He dropped down the couch as soon as he sees Sapnap placed down a cup of water with two aspirins next to it. </p><p>"Chuck 'em down, quick. Get more rest. Your temperature was really high last night,"</p><p>"Convince me to get "some rest", Sapnap," George quoted, speaking in an almost-mocking tone. </p><p>"Um...Finals are coming," was all Sapnap had to do to make George snap out his thoughts, seated frozen at where he was, Sapnap letting out a small laughter at the fact that he actually managed to make George panic.</p><p>George gave Sapnap a weird look before he made his way to his bedroom, sitting by his study desk. Every year without fail, after every examination he took, he would only wished he had studied earlier and since then, he wanted to take finals seriously.</p><p>He wasn't quite an all A's student. Usually, he'd only get the most, 2 A's in his report so he knew he had to change that. Maybe he could go to his dream University. </p><p>...</p><p>"Clay! Quick, come here!</p><p>"Oh, okay. Just-" He shook his head, placing the new bracelets he got into the small bracelet box he had been keeping his. It was the next morning ever since the party started and he couldn't help but think of what ever happened last night.</p><p>He stood up on his feet, walking out his room and towards where his friend, Wilbur was. </p><p>"What?" Clay asks in his sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes. Wilbur notices the tired boy from where he was, showing him the text messages from his phone. </p><p>Reading the texts, Clays' expression changes every second–from neutral, to confused, to shocked. </p><p>"What do you mean that party had students from fucking Brentwood?"</p><p>"It did! Someone speculated that someone from Brentwood made a fake invitation to allow some of us to attend the party. Gross, whoever I danced with last night better be from St Andrews'." Wilbur cringed, shaking his head, "Also, one of the students got drugged so I hope everyone in Brentwood fucking apologises for the shitty party," He added.  </p><p>"Drugged?"</p><p>"Yea. Where even were you last night?" </p><p>"Smoking. Balcony."</p><p>"Did you meet someone nice?"</p><p>He pauses for awhile to think before nodding his head, "I did. She was really sweet. I'm sure she's from our school, though. Anyway, I'm gonna head out to study," </p><p>"K. Text me when you're coming back."</p><p>Clay grabbed the towel from above the washing machine, making a beeline towards the bathroom. Clay soaked himself under the heated water, hoping to wash off the smell of alcohol on his body. </p><p>It was already 5pm, the latest he ever woke up. Usually, he doesn't ever sleep. Insomnia. It would eat up his thoughts and would cause major disruptions on his body clock. It was the kind of sleep deprivation that is painful. He'd sleep for not long and then wake up as if he was breathing for the first time, as if his body was deprived of oxygen.</p><p>When he was done, he decides to throw on a beige pants with a brown top and puts on whatever shoes his hand grabbed first. </p><p>"You look really tired. Sure you don't wanna stay home?" Wilbur asked, opening their dorm door for him, the sound of tv blaring from the opposite room making him regret questioning Clay. </p><p>"I'll be fine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>